The Wounded (episode)
When Chief O'Brien's former commander, Captain Benjamin Maxwell, apparently goes rogue, the Enterprise is ordered to apprehend him before his actions result in another war between the Federation and the Cardassian Union. Summary Teaser The is conducting mapping surveys near the Cardassian border. This sector is a second trip for Captain Picard, as he encountered the Cardassians in the sector when he was in command of the . He remembers encountering them, and lowering his shields as a sign of good will, but the Cardassians took offense and attacked, taking out his weapons and damaging the impulse engines before he could regroup and run. Counselor Troi found the encounter humorous, since she didn't know that Picard could run away from a fight. Picard simply replies with "Believe it." Lieutenant Worf indicates the Cardassians have no sense of honor and should not be trusted. Troi replies that they are now allies and have to be trusted. Worf scoffs that trust is earned and not given. Even still, Picard does not want to stay too long without letting the Cardassians know. Newly-married Miles and Keiko O'Brien are having breakfast together. The chief doesn't seem to care much for Keiko's breakfast, but she explains that she has this every morning and that it's very healthy. O'Brien thanks her for the food she's accustomed to, and he'd love to make her food he's used to. He goes on to explain his mother used to cook, using real food and not replicated, as she believed that real food is better. This surprises Keiko, to which she asks if O'Brien's mother handled raw meat, touched it, and cut it. O'Brien says that he'll have to use the replicator to make something special for her, much to Keiko's delight. Their romantic moment is soon interrupted by a weapon impact, and the sounds of the red alert klaxon. O'Brien quickly gets up and reports to his station. Worf calls out that the Cardassian ship is beginning to fire again. The ship takes a hit off the shields and minor damage is sustained on the secondary hull before the shields went up. Chief Engineer Lt. Commander La Forge calls out that the starboard power link is down, as the ship is hit by an even heavier blast. The fish-like Cardassian ship lets loose another salvo at the Enterprise. Picard initiates a Delta-sequence maneuver and orders the ship's phasers ready. Unleashing phaser blasts at his opponent's weapons and engines, he successfully forces the ship to stand down. Picard wants answers as to why they were attacked. The ship's captain, Gul Macet, answers the hail, and informs Picard that a Federation starship attacked and destroyed an unarmed science station in the Cuellar system. Picard doesn't understand this, and asks for one hour to speak with his superiors at Starfleet. Otherwise, they would continue firing at one another, and the Cardassians' ship is no match for superior starship. Macet grants his requests. Act One The report submitted to Starfleet is confirmed, and Admiral Haden reports it was the , commanded by Captain Benjamin Maxwell. Picard knows of Maxwell, and is confused as to why he would do something like this, since he is one of Starfleet's finest captains, and that he must've had a reason. Haden doesn't know, because the ship is running silent. The Cardassians have given Picard safe passage as long as they allow a delegation to come along with them. He is ordered to find the Phoenix, which was last seen in Sector 21505, and return her to Federation space. Haden reminds Picard that the Federation is not prepared for a new sustained conflict, and that the peace must be preserved at all costs. Picard explains that Macet and two of his aides will be transporting to the ship as guests. Worf and Commander Riker asks that they post guards at sensitive areas of the ship. Picard agrees, but reminds Worf to instruct his men that they are guests. He asks Data if anyone on the ship have served previously with Maxwell. Data mentions O'Brien, since he served on the as tactical officer. Picard asks Riker and Troi to meet the guests and tell O'Brien that he will need to meet with him soon. The three Cardassians transport on board and Riker and Troi introduce themselves to them. Macet introduces his aides, Glinns Daro and Telle. Riker introduces O'Brien to them, which O'Brien replies with a simple nod. Riker escorts them to the conference room, and Troi looks at O'Brien, as something about the Cardassians is making him uneasy, which Troi senses. Act Two La Forge explains to the Cardassians that they can scan up to ten light years, which translates to one sector a day. They've scanned Sector 21505 and found no sign of the Phoenix. Macet is unsure that the ship is still in the sector, and Riker explains the last known location is a good place to start. Macet then explains that he is still skeptical of their progress, but Picard reassures him that he is hearing the reports come in just like he is--nothing edited or fixed, which Macet then concedes. Picard then turns the floor over to O'Brien, who served with Maxwell. Picard understands that Maxwell lost his entire family in a Cardassian raid on Setlik III. Macet concludes that it is vengeance that he is after, but O'Brien counters that Maxwell will not act out of vengeance, and Picard intervenes. Just as they were to discuss more, Worf contacts him and reports they have found the Phoenix. The conference scatters as Picard and his bridge crew escort Macet to the bridge, leaving the glinns and O'Brien to themselves. A discussion takes place on the turbolift between Daro and O'Brien, with whom O'Brien loses his cool when Daro asks if he would like to join them in Ten Forward. He responds that it is his business who he spends time with. Data reports that the Phoenix is indeed in Sector 21505. Picard orders to set a course there and orders Worf to send a subspace message to them to prepare for a rendezvous. Macet offers a suggestion to Picard: with precise coordinates and the ship's transponder codes, he can have one of his ships meet up with the Phoenix much quicker than Picard. Picard refuses, indicating that if one of his ships retaliates, they could lose control of the situation, and he prefers that he makes the contact himself. O'Brien treats Keiko to a potato casserole. He then starts humming "The Minstrel Boy," a war song from his days on the Rutledge, a song he says that Maxwell likes. He sits down and explains that even in the conference room, there are people there who still don't like the Cardassians. He doesn't understand that even though the war is over, why is there still hatred towards them. Keiko asks how he feels about the Cardassians, and he responds that he feels fine. Keiko isn't too sure, however. The Phoenix is in hot pursuit of a Cardassian supply ship; this surprises Macet, as he does not expect them to be able to read the transponder codes of the Cardassian ships. Picard tries to hail the Phoenix but to no avail, which annoys Macet. He points out that he has warships that can intercept the ship much faster than the Enterprise. With no choice, and ignoring objections from Worf, Picard orders to relay the prefix codes of the Phoenix to the Cardassian ship, stating he cannot allow Maxwell to destroy the ship. Act Three The Cardassian warship is in weapons range of the Phoenix, and Picard orders an overlay of the weapon ranges of both ships. The Cardassian ship fires on the Phoenix, which scores a direct hit, forcing the ship to move out of range and regroup. The Phoenix returns fire with photon torpedoes, destroying the warship, all of which is watched by a stunned Macet. The supply ship cannot defeat a starship, he points out. Before he can react, the Phoenix fires on the supply ship, destroying it. The warship had a crew of 600, said Macet, and the supply ship carried fifty. Picard accelerates to warp nine, while Macet leaves the bridge, clearly upset at these losses. Picard speaks to O'Brien, who is working on the transporter, about the man he once served under. O'Brien explains that Maxwell is a person who would not act based on vengeance, and that the Cardassians are up to something, and that he should be investigating them, and not him. Picard reveals what happened moments ago, which puzzles O'Brien, but he still defends Maxwell, saying he must have had good cause to do it. Picard points out that when someone is angry for a long time, he gets used to it, and gets comfortable with it--so much so that he becomes blind to his own actions. In Ten Forward, O'Brien joins Daro for a drink. He apologizes for his behavior on the turbolift, which Daro accepts, and indicates that it's taking a toll on both sides. O'Brien then brings up the Setlik III massacre. He was sent there to reinforce the garrison there, and that mostly everyone was dead. Daro tells O'Brien that they were told it was being used as a launch site for a massive strike against them. O'Brien was with a group of women and children when two Cardassian soldiers burst in. He stunned one, and was jumped by the other. During the struggle, a woman tossed him a phaser, and he fired. The phaser was set to maximum, vaporizing the soldier. O'Brien had never killed anything before then. Finally, he gets up and says to Daro "It's not you I hate, Cardassian; I hate what I've become because of you". Worf and Telle enter the bridge, with Telle angry at his treatment. Worf explains that he was found accessing a computer terminal to study the ship's weapon systems, but Telle gives a different story. Regardless, Macet chastises Telle for accessing them in the first place. He confines Telle to his quarters and asks to meet with Picard privately. He apologizes for Telle's actions and promises he will be disciplined. Picard takes it in stride and views the matter closed, but Macet isn't so sure. He then proclaims himself as a man who does not crave war, and states that he views Picard in a similar light. They then get good news from Data: they will intercept the Phoenix in 22 minutes. Act Four Maxwell beams aboard and is greeted by Riker. Maxwell knows all about Riker's efforts against the Borg and says they all owe him one. He is surprised to see O'Brien who had no idea he was serving on the Enterprise and details his service on the Rutledge. O'Brien takes it in stride and says he learned his technique from him, which Maxwell laughs. He then asks to see the captain, as he has a lot to talk about. Maxwell gives O'Brien a wink before leaving. With introductions settled, Maxwell explains his motive to Picard: the Cardassians are rearming, and the science station he destroyed in the Cuellar sector was actually a military supply port. Picard asks for proof, but Maxwell can't provide it, for he has none. Maxwell indicates that a science station in the Cuellar sector served no purpose, but it's a good strategic location for a military supply base in three Federation-controlled sectors. They were running supply ships in and out, and he would not accept that they were used for scientific research. Picard asks why he did not contact Starfleet. Maxwell did not want to wait months while they shift through the reports. He says lives were at stake and that they had to act now. Picard asks why. Maxwell gets annoyed and pins Picard as a bureaucrat. Picard points out that he nearly plunged the Federation into another war, but Maxwell counters that he prevented a war or delayed it. Picard dismisses it and scores a low blow on Maxwell, linking his actions to the loss of his family. Gul Macet was right about the real motive: revenge. Maxwell claims he will be vindicated once it is clear what the Cardassians have done, but Picard says whatever they've done now, or have not done is irrelevant. This burns Maxwell to the core. He wants Picard to come with him to prove he's been telling the truth, but Picard orders him to return to his ship and set a course to Starbase 211 with the Enterprise. Both ships have been ordered by Starfleet to return to Federation space together. The alternative is to be thrown in the brig and his ship is towed in disgrace. Faced with that reality, Maxwell reluctantly shows acceptance of the orders and returns to the ship. Act Five With the Phoenix in close formation with the Enterprise, Picard sends a message to Admiral Haden with their expected time of arrival. Just then, the Phoenix alters course, which baffles the bridge crew. Maxwell has set an intercept course for a Cardassian ship, which Macet believes Maxwell will attack. Unable to overtake the Phoenix and separate the potential combatants, Picard orders an intercept course, and arms phasers. Riker reminds Picard that O'Brien was Maxwell's tactical officer, and calls on Riker to get him to the bridge. When they arrive, the Phoenix does not appear to be ready to battle the Cardassian ship, yet the sensors cannot ascertain the Cardassians' status as the ship is running on a high-powered subspace field. Picard is faced with a decision on firing on a Federation starship, and needs O'Brien's insight into how Maxwell thinks in a situation like this. Maxwell hails the Enterprise and demands that Picard board the Cardassians' ship, or he'll destroy it. Picard refuses and affirms his resolve to use whatever means necessary to prevent Maxwell from undertaking any further hostile action. With that, he closes the hail and O'Brien warns that Maxwell will strike if his back is to the wall, and that is exactly what happens. Picard readies to attack the Phoenix but O'Brien offers to beam over to talk some sense into Maxwell. Riker cautions that the Phoenix captain won't bring his shields down to transport, but O'Brien replies that he knows how the Phoenix shields work. He explains that as it uses a high energy sensor system, which cycles every 5.5 minutes, with a window of a fiftieth of a second, he can get on board. Picard accepts the opportunity to avoid spilling the blood of fellow Starfleet officers, and O'Brien prepares to board the ship. Maxwell gazes at the Enterprise through his window and is surprised to see O'Brien enter. He points a phaser at O'Brien, but the transporter chief isn't armed. Maxwell wants Picard to board the Cardassian vessel, but O'Brien knows he won't. Maxwell is in disbelief that a Federation starship would attack another to protect the enemy, and O'Brien says he will. Maxwell asks what happened to the war, which O'Brien tells him that there is no war, but he says the Cardassians live to make war, and that neither of them are the same. They start reminiscing about Setlik III, and Maxwell asks who that fellow was that used to follow O'Brien around like a puppy. O'Brien replies that it was Will Kayden. When Maxwell doesn't respond, O'Brien says "Stompy". Maxwell then asks "What was that song he used to sing, the one I liked?". O'Brien begins singing soon joined by Maxwell: :"The minstrel boy to the war is gone, :In the ranks of death you'll find him... :His father's sword he hath girded on, :And his wild harp slung be-hind him... :Land of song, said the warr-ior bard, :Tho all the world betrays... thee..., :One sword at least thy rights shall guard, :One faithful harp shall praise thee." It becomes clear to O'Brien that, as Picard suggested, Captain Maxwell is still traumatized over the loss of his wife and children during the war and this is causing, in part, his irrational actions. Maxwell realizes that he will not be able to win this fight, and O'Brien sees that this is so. Picard praises O'Brien for his accomplishment. Maxwell is brought to the Enterprise and placed in confinement. Even though O'Brien knows Maxwell's action was wrong, he says he is still proud to have served with him. Macet scoffs that O'Brien's loyalties are misplaced, but Picard claims he has much to learn about Humans. Maxwell was twice decorated with the Federation's highest citation for courage and valor during war; for that, Picard says, Maxwell will always be honored. Before leaving, Picard tells Macet that even though his actions were wrong, Maxwell was indeed right about the transports and the outpost. Had Picard boarded the transport, he says, he and Macet would not be having this conversation and ships on both side would be preparing for war. Before leaving, Picard leaves the Cardassian gul with one last message: "We'll be watching...." Memorable Quotes "You're a fool, Picard. History will look at you and say: 'This man was a fool.' ''" "''I'll accept the judgment of history." : - Captain Maxwell and Captain Picard "It's not you I hate, Cardassian. I hate what I became because of you." : - Miles O'Brien "Sweetheart. I'm not a fish" : - Miles O'Brien eating breakfast with Keiko "I'm not gonna win this one, am I Chief?" "No, sir." : - Benjamin Maxwell and Miles O'Brien, after Maxwell decides to surrender "The loyalty that you would so quickly dismiss does not come easily to my people, Gul Macet. You have much to learn about us. Benjamin Maxwell earned the loyalty of those who served with him. You know, in war, he was twice honored with the Federation's highest citation for courage and valor. And if he could not find a role for himself in peace, we can pity him, but we shall not dismiss him." : - Picard, to Macet Background Story and production * Jeri Taylor noted, "It was sort of with the rogue captain out of control. It started with the idea that if you had been at war with a country and now you are not at war with them anymore, you can't just immediately become friends. If you're trained to look at people as the enemy, it's hard to now be their friends. While in the 24th century people have a much more expansive view of the galaxy and are able to do it a little better, we planted the idea that some people had just a little more residual problem with that sort of thing, and harbored some resentment. It's a very provocative kind of area to get into. The material was somewhat epic in nature, which is always fun to do, and yet at its core was this very personal story between him and Picard, where two strong and able people tee off against each other." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * The scene where O'Brien and Captain Benjamin Maxwell sing The Minstrel Boy was suggested by Michael Piller. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) The song tune would be used in one of O'Brien's final scenes in Star Trek, near the end of . The Minstrel Boy was originally written in memory of those who died during the 1798 rebellion of United Irishmen. * For the production staff, the scene became one of the highlights of the episode. Rick Berman remarked, "That was a wonderful English hymn that was used in . I always loved it and we worked it in where O'Brien and Gunton's character sing it together." Likewise, Jeri Taylor commented, "There is the wonderful device of the song at the end of the episode, in which Colm Meaney really came into his own and did a wonderful job. When he and Maxwell sing that song at the end, I really just loved that moment." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Director Chip Chalmers observed, "This episode aired during the and was about Picard doing everything he could to prevent a war, happening during a time when the United States of America was doing everything it could to ''start a war. I thought it was a real interesting dichotomy of ideas." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Continuity * This episode marks the debut of the Cardassians. This species would go on to have a prominent role in ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Director Chip Chalmers enjoyed dealing with the new race. "We introduced a new enemy that's finally able to speak on the level of Picard. They're not grunting, they're not giggling, they're not mutes or all-knowing entities. Here are the Cardassians who also graduated first in their class and they're able to carry on highly intelligent conversations with Picard, but they're sinister as hell." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Michael Westmore based the Cardassian look on an abstract painting he had seen two years earlier of a wide-shouldered woman with what appeared to be a spoon in the center of her forehead. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The facial hair and headgear worn by Cardassians are unique to this episode and never shown again. Additionally, Cardassian energy weapons are pink here, but amber in all subsequent appearances. *This episode marks the first appearance of the starship as well as the warship. * Marc Alaimo, who plays Gul Macet in this episode, went on to play the prominent character Dukat in Deep Space Nine. This is also Alaimo's third appearance in TNG, each time as a different alien species. * This episode is the first TNG episode featuring Colm Meaney's character, Miles O'Brien, prominently in the story of the episode. Meaney was later a regular cast member on DS9. It is also the first episode to reference the Setlik III massacre. *Gates McFadden (Beverly Crusher) does not appear in this episode. Besides Season 2, in which she was not a regular cast member, this is McFadden's only non-appearance. *This episode marks the first appearance of kanar, a Cardassian alcoholic beverage. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 43, . * As part of the UK video collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.4, . *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William T. Riker Also Starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest Stars * Bob Gunton as Benjamin Maxwell * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Marc Alaimo as Macet * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Marco Rodriguez as Telle * Time Winters as Daro * John Hancock as Haden Uncredited Co-Stars * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Unknown actor as Ten Forward bartender References 40 Eridani A; 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards; ale; Battle of Wolf 359; Blarney Stone; Borg; bureaucrat; capers; Cardassians; Cardassian militia; Cardassian sector; Cardassian supply ship; coded transponder frequency (a.k.a. transponder code, transponder frequency); Cuellar system; defensive system; Federation-Cardassian War; glinn; gul; harp; kanar; Kayden, Will; kelp buds; Kelrabi system; kidney pie; leather; master chef; meat; military supply port; military transport station; The Minstrel Boy; mosquito; ; observer; pattern buffer; phaser bank; ''Phoenix'', USS; plankton loaf; potato casserole; power coupling; prefix code; priority one; replicator; research station; ''Rutledge'', USS; sea berries; Sector 21503; Sector 21505; Setlik III; Setlik III massacre; shield generator; silent running; squad; Starbase 211; ''Stargazer'', USS; subspace field; tactical officer; terminal interface system; Trager; transporter; Yoyodyne Division |next= }} de:Der Rachefeldzug es:The Wounded ja:TNG:不実なる平和 nl:The Wounded pl:The Wounded Wounded, The